1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building block assembly, and in particular to a two-piece building block assembly which does not need to be made of high-stiffness materials or high-density materials.
2. The Prior Arts
The building block is an educational, developmental and creative toy that nurtures imagination. The player assembles building blocks to construct various objects in various shapes and structures. The manufacturers keep launching new building blocks into the market to allow the players to build with more and more different combinations. Therefore, the building blocks are one of the most popular toys in the market.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost, conventional building blocks are made to be hollow bricks. Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional hollow block 70 includes a plurality of studs 71 disposed on a top thereof and an opening defined in a bottom thereof. A hollow fixing member 72 is disposed in the block 70, and extends from an underside of the top to the opening. A plurality of ribs 73 extend from the insides of the block 70 so that a plurality of paths 74 are defined between the ribs 73 and the fixing member 72. When assembling the blocks 70, the studs 71 of one block 70 are inserted into the opening of another block 70 and are engaged with the paths 74. The fixing member 72 and the ribs 73 hold the studs 71 therebetween so that the studs 71 are secured in the paths 74.
Since the studs 71 are tightly fitted in the paths 74, the opening of the block 70 would likely to be squeezed and deformed after repeated assembling and disassembling of the blocks 70. In order to prevent the assembling of the blocks 70 form getting loose due to deformation, the thickness of the walls of the bocks 70 is increased and the blocks 70 are made of a stiff material or a material having high density, such as ABS plastic. Therefore, the materials, which are suitable to manufacturing the building blocks, are limited and expensive. The additional costs would be transferred to customers.